legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is also known as the Ultimate Life Form. His theme He looks like Sonic the Hedgehog and is as fast as him and he was his enemy for a time. Sometimes the two fight but they are not hated enemies. They're more like Goku and Vegeta fighting to prove who is ultimate. When Shadow has a Chaos Emerald he is able to a power known "Chaos Control" which can teleport himself, others, or even attacks to anyway he chooses. He was once a member of the Anime Empire and he fought in the Toon/Anime war. Now he fights to destroy Galvatron. Shadow is voiced by Jason Griffith. Legend of the Multi-Universe Series Shadow came along with Sonic and Silver to aid Team Prime. During this, he rescued Sailor Mini Moon from Freddy Krueger. However, he doesn't care how grateful she, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are. However, he may be on his way to being a friend to Sailor Mini Moon... Wrath of the God of War Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Shadow is a bodyguard to Arukenimon. LOTM: Battle to the End Shadow rode on his motorcycle for a joyride, until he saw that Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Amy Rose along with Batman and Teen Titans fighting Slade, The Joker and Dr Eggman. However, Dr Eggman and his Badniks already tried to escape when they saw Shadow. While the other heroes were fighting Slade and Joker, Shadow Chased Dr Eggman om his motorcycle. shadow fiery.JPG shadow grin.JPG 011.jpg 038-3.jpg 073shadow.jpg 104shadow.jpg 164shadow.jpg 331672518_640.jpg Dcdvefdsbrgfndtrmy.jpg GUPE8P-6.png ngbbs47d0ae913bf16.jpg shadow_the_hedgehog_chaos_blast_by_shadow_and_espio-d5zyl4v.jpg Shadow-3-shadow-the-hedgehog-30547010-899-722.png Shadow-large.png ShadowTheHedgehogWallpaper800.jpg Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Shadow_The_Hedgehog_-_1.png 341.jpg hqdefault6.jpg _TTP_Sonic_X_-_Episode_73_RAW072_00.jpg 0001.gif 108shadow.jpg 178310_1246549765554_full.jpg 6426239587_2ded0168d5_o.jpg alanna_the_hedgehog_glitter____preview____by_shadowchaos123-d5osdnp.jpg 20120305165441!Shadow_from_Sonic_X.jpg -shadow.jpg shadow_the_hedgehog_sonic_riders_and_sonic_x_by_jamesthefoxable1-d4o8esv.jpg Shadow-13.jpg Shadow-25.jpg Shadow-26.jpg Sonic-X-Shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-8731845-640-480.jpg 091shadow.jpg shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg shadow hehe.jpg shadow hm.jpg shadow super determined.jpg shadow super i can do this.jpg shadow super ready attack.gif shadow super ready.jpg shadow super shiny.jpg shadow super tough.jpg shadow super wink.jpg shadow super.jpg shadow tall.jpg shadow use emerald.jpg shadow with chaos emeralds.png Category:Characters Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Double Agent Category:Non Humans Category:Roleplaying Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animals Category:Teleporters Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Creations of Science Category:Loners Category:Gun Users Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Bikers